Linking Chain
by ibeast
Summary: A girl with a tragic past and a thirst for revenge, a boy with a duty to kill his own brother. His family is the reason for her vengeance, her family is the reason for his genocidal mission. Everything is linked with a chain called BLOOD.


**I'm such a uber-duper baka!!! I can't come up with a chapter for Am I Strong Enough NOW? And I started such a crappy story! Surely u r all disappointed in me. So I welcome flames with open arms. Shitzniz, just create a flaming hell and dump me in with an evil laugh!! Muhahahahahahahaha!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, and if anyone asks, I do not own this crappy story! -sneaks away-**

_OMG this girl's crazi!_

_*** _

-bow-

My name is Uchiha Yuuki, daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

-smirk-

And this is the story of how my parents…

-snickers-

Fell in love.

-grin-

Let the horror story begin.

------

"_Sakura….Sakura, honey, listen to me. You have to go with your brother." teary emerald eyes looked up at her mother._

"_I don't want to leave you oka-san!" bursting into tears._

_Her mother also burst into tears. "I know Sakura, but you have to leave!"_

_The little girl, barely five years old, reached out toward her mother as her brother dragged her away. "OKA-SAN!!"_

_Masked figures charged silently into the house…like shadows…like nightmares. Luckily, the two children were long gone._

_The mother and father bravely face the intruders, both of them crouching in an offensive stance. Eyes hard and cold, the mother spoke. Her voice could chip diamond. "What does Orochimaru want with us now? We've done everything he asked."_

"_But alas Haruno-san, you have done good…but your family remains the sole group that could hope to overthrow Orochimaru-sama. Thus, he wants you eliminated." _

_She snarls at the masked man. The man who had once been her closet friend. She now realized that betrayal cut deep…she had loved him once. She had loved the traitor, so the relative outcome was to be she would be betrayed, throw aside. She tenses, anger seething through her bloodstream along with adrenaline. Beside her, her husband looks down at her sadly._

_He knew she still loved that man…but she had none the less chosen him. He is grateful, and it is finally time to return the dept he owed her. He speaks up. "Fugaku, why?" his voice hard, and saddened with the bitter taste of betrayal._

_The Uchiha smirks, "Simple…I wanted power." _

_Furiously beyond belief, she charges with blind fury fueling the stoking embers of the hearth. Gunshots were heard…a pained grunt follows. A despaired scream howls through the night. "HAKU! _(1)" _The rosette collapses on her knees beside her husband._

_A silver bullet under his heart…he was a dead man, he himself knew. But he was glad he had died for the woman he loved. He feels teardrops on his cheek. Looking up, he sees the origin. His wife's tears, he realized._

_Bringing his hand to cup her cheek, he shushes her. Mesmerizing teary green orbs stare down at him with so much __**pain**__. Gathering his last breaths, his own stormy gray eyes gaze into her green ones. Looking at her with all the love he held for her. Slowly he spoke, "Hana…sh…don't cry…" this was his last breath, "We will…meet…soon…I promise." he felt lightheaded, his lungs burned, his heart ached. _

_Hana let out an agonized sob "NO!! HAKU STAY WITH ME!!"_

_He smiled, this wasn't goodbye, he knew…it was hello._

"_I…love…you…" his voice faded until there was nothing. "No, no, NO!! Haku! NO!" but he was gone, a smile forever on his face. Amidst her tears, Hana suddenly smiled. She knew what his smile meant. "This isn't goodbye is it Haku…its hello." Leaning down, she pushed his crimson bangs aside, and kissed his forehead. Drawing back, she put a hand over his open eyes and slid his eyelids down. "I love you Haku." too bad he couldn't hear the words he wanted to hear the most._

_Rising from her kneeling position, she stood. Her head down, eyes cast on her husband's prone figure. Suddenly, her head snapped up and she pivoted on her heel. _

"_You!" she hissed out, pointing at the stoic Uchiha. Grabbing the machine gun by her husband's side, she yelled out a furious battle cry._

_Bright sparks flashed as bullets were fired from the machine gun. Her muscled arms vibrating with the recoil. Men fell to the ground with bullets buried deep into their flesh…dead. All except one. Who stood in the middle of the massacre, stunned._

_Her hand flashed up to the three senbon holding her hair up, already dripped in a lethal amount of poison. Taking them in between her fingers, she launched them at the Uchiha._

_He managed to dodge all but one, which buried itself in one of his lungs, puncturing it beyond repair. He fell to his knees, the poison was speeding through his veins, racing toward his already pounding heart. As he dropped his hands on the blood soaked ground, his hands felt the cold metal of a gun. Gripping it until his knuckles turned white. He…_

_BANG!_

_Her head flew back as the bullet buried itself in her side. Hissing in pain, she crawled up to her husband; kneeling on her knees by his side._

_Suddenly, the metal door burst open. A young male with gravity-defying silver hair entered. A dark mask covered the bottom proportion of his face as well as his right eye._

_The one eye he had widened in shock seeing the two figures by each other on the floor, surrounded by Orochimaru's lackeys. And surprisingly, he noticed…Uchiha Fugaku was on his knees, holding onto life by a mere strand. Ignoring the traitor, he ran up to the couple. "Hana! What happened?" She started, hand flying to the dagger by her hip. "Calm down! Its me Kakashi!"_

"_Kakashi?" her voice was gazed over with unimaginable pain. His eyes followed hers as he looked at the prone figure lying peacefully on the floor, almost as if he was sleeping…_

_Kakashi's one eye widened as realization hit him. "Oh…oh no…Haku-senpai!" _

"_He's dead Kakashi…and soon I will follow."_

"_What! Why?" he looked at her, trying to see some injury; he saw the crimson staining on her pure white shirt. "Hana-senpai."_

"_Don't worry about me Kakashi…but I do have a favor to ask."_

"_Anything Hana-senpai."_

"_My children, Sakura and Gaara, I had them escape. They should be heading toward the Nara house. Please, I beg of you, raise them as your own Kakashi…teach them everything." He hesitantly nodded his head, he didn't know anything about raising children. 'Maybe Anko does' he thought._

"_And Kakashi,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Bury Haku and me together." and then, she fell on top of her lover._

"_Hana-senpai!"_

_-----------_

_**12 years later…2009**_

The roar of a motorcycle engine rose over the crash of the waves. A sleek black motorcycle sped over the dark pavement. The rider's black leather coat billowing behind her. She revved the engine as she pressed down on the clutch, switching to fourth gear, racing through the night.

After a while, she cruised to the front of a cemetery that read _Konoha: Memorial Stone_. Where her dear brother was buried. He had died protecting her. Her head throbbed as she returned back to that terrible night.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hand over the girl, little boy…and I'll make your death swift and painless." The red haired six year old roughly shoved his white haired sister behind him. Crouching in a defensive position, he said, "Over my dead body." _

_The man smiled sinisterly. "That could be arranged," his voice dripping with menace. Raising his gun, he pointed it aloft at the brave boy. His forefinger on the trigger…he could pull it back anytime…but the boy still remained standing protectively in front of his sister. Not even flinching, gaze unwavering toward the gun aimed for his heart._

_He felt a tug on his sleeve, followed by a small frightened voice. "Onii-sama, I'm scared." her voice cracked. He raised a hand to pat the tiny one holding his sleeve._

"_Onii-sama will protect you. Don't worry. I won't let the bad man touch you." he turned his head and grinned at her._

_-BANG-_

_His grin twisted into a face of barely contained pain. Turning his head, he looked down at the origin of the pain._

_Crimson stained his snow white shirt. "Onii-sama…ONII-SAMA!" she screamed as hhe collapsed on his knees; clutching his bleeding stomach._

"_I warned you little boy…now, little girl. Its your turn."_

"_Don't you -pant- dare…lay a hand…on -pant- my sister." he growled out, biting his lip to keep from yelling out of pain._

"_Too late." just as he was to pull the trigger, a figure with familiar silver hair, slammed into him. They fell to the ground, both men trying to overpower the other._

_Meanwhile, the white haired sister ran in front of her dying brother. Her hands trembling as she fought to stop the bleeding. He was now lying on his back, with his beloved sister crying on his stomach. His blood staining her snow white hair, turning it a dark shade of crimson._

_Raising a trembling hand, he placed it comfortingly on her blood soaked head, calming her sobbing. Teary emerald orbs stared into his pale jade ones. He choked in a searing breathe, his very last. "Live…for…me…Saku…ra" the hand on her head slumped down to his side._

_If it weren't for the blood surrounding his whole body, he would appear as if in a peaceful sleep._

_The silver haired man walked up to the sobbing girl. Noticing the now her hair was a deep crimson color. His one visible eye saddened…he had been too late. Silently, he crouched down by the sobbing girl._

_But she suddenly leapt from her spot, crimson hair billowing with an unseen wind. The whites of her eyes bloomed crimson, emerald orbs burned with a bloodlust fueled fire. Bone white fangs peaked out, gleaming eerily in the dawning light. _

_She pivoted her petite body with lightning speed to the man lying on the ground. The man who was responsible for her dear brother's death. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, unleashing a bloodcurdling scream. Crazed crimson markings spread across her face, across her shoulders, soon enveloping her whole body._

"_VAMPYRE!"_

_-End Flashback-_

They had tried to wash out the crimson liquid, but only managed to wash it until it was pale pink. She had been happy though. Knowing that some part of her brother still remained with her.

Pushing the stainless steel gates open, she stepped into the darkened cemetery. Usually people would be scared shit to be in a cemetery in the dead of night. But she found it relaxing, calming, and comforting. Her brother rested here, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

Walking silently, she headed for the familiar ground where her brother rested.

The white marble tombstone stood out beaming more brightly than any other under the moonlight.

Slipping off her biker helmet, her exotic hair flowed down to mid-back. Her trench coat went down to her ankles. The high collar hid about half her face, connected by a silver chain. Reaching into her coat, she produced a black rose…her brother's favorite when he was still alive, and set it gently down on by his tombstone.

Gracefully, she sat on his grave, her back against his tombstone, she did this every time she visited. She knew her brother liked to talk. "So…Onii-sama, how are Otou-sama and Oka-sama?" A shadow drifted up from the grave, settling itself by her side. She wasn't surprised. Sometimes her brother's soul liked to do personal visits.

"_**They are well…"**_

"Oh? And you?"

"_**Its boring without you here nii-chan."**_

She laughed, a light and delightful chime yet laced with so much sadness. "You're the one that told me to live."

"_**And you will continue to live, understand? I won't be happy if you come here without at least a husband."**_

"Slave-driver." she muttered. "Its not easy being who I am onii-sama. My life is cursed and hated. I doubt that I would go to your place, much less a husband too."

"_**I know you will me-chan. Otou-sama and Oka-sama led the same life as yours, and their here with me. So cheer up."**_

"I have to go. Kakashi-oji will be mad if I'm not on time again."

"_**Okay, I'll tell our parents you said hi. And good luck. Remember our promise."**_

"Don't die, got it." She watched as his shadow faded.

Sighing, she jammed on her biker helmet and exited the cemetery, closing the gates with a soft click.

Swinging a leg over the edge of the bike, she revved the engine and sped off again on the black pavement. The engine's roar echoing off the empty streets.

---------------------------YAY!--------------------------------

A figure was bowed on his knees before a great throne. "Orochimaru." dark, spiky chicken ass hair visibly stood out against the dim light.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Back so soon?" the figure named Sasuke remained silent. "Ok…I should think that the elders are dead."

"There were…distractions." his monotone voice was cold…like velvet over steel.

"Oho! So even the greatest of all Uchihas cannot accomplish this task. Or shall I say second greatest." the slimy voice bite out.

Sasuke growled. Low and threateningly. "Shut it, Orochimaru…I'm only here because I need my brother's whereabouts. But you won't fuckin give it to me, snake."

"Calm down Sasuke-kun, and don't worry about that. Once you finish this request of mine, I will tell you of your brother."

"The hell you will." ignoring the Uchiha's comment Orochimaru (aka deformed homo snake bastard)

"Lord Daimaru requests a bodyguard, an experienced one. And I offered you up for the job. So, I trust you will be able to keep him alive. Now go."

The youngest Uchiha rose gracefully and bowing one last time, exited the room with a slam.

--------------------------------------That was SHORT!----------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-oji! You here?" she shouted out, loud and clear.

Gone, was her long trench coat. She now wore a black tank top with a mini black pinstriped vest. The vest was connected by a long silver chain. Dark, form fitting shorts went down to a little above mid-thigh. Black, knee-high converses with crimson laces accented her long, creamy legs. Her long rosette hair was now tied in a low ponytail. Atop her head, a black fedora rested; tilted slightly to the side. The fedora held one crimson rose on the side, contrasting beautifully with the black material. On both her hands, she wore white fingerless gloves with multiple scarlet chains hanging off; contrasting with her all black attire.

From her neck, hung a black chain, with a gun charm attached.

"Will you stop calling me that?" he said as he walked down the dusty stairs dressed in a crisp black tux. His usually mask still covering his face. She smiled.

"It wouldn't be fun though!" He sighs, dealing with her was just too hard for a man his age.

"Hai hai, shall we go now, Sakura?"

"Ok, what have you got for me today Kakashi?" she asked as they walked to a conveniently parked Ferrai, shining crimson under large, outdoor florescent light. His one eye darted left and right, up and down, his cautious nature resurfacing even in his own home.

"Wait till we get in the car," was all he said. The slam of doors sounded throughout the empty driveway, followed by the roar and purr of an Italian engine.

"Will you tell me now?" He sighs, yet again.

"Shinji Daimaru, very successful businessman who has operatives even within the embassy. Owner of many law firms and weapon manufacturer businesses. But, he also deals with underground drug trade, black marketing, and illegal smuggling of weapons from continent to continent." Sakura gave an impressed whistle, following up with a wicked grin.

"Caught a big one this time huh, Kakashi." her grin stretching even wider. He nods in agreement, but his one visible eye betrays his true anxiety. She grins at him, but seeing the look in his eye, it falters. She knew that look well, and it meant trouble, lots of it.

"Kakashi-oji, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure we should do this Sakura, its dangerous."

She gave an amused laugh, but it didn't reach her eyes, "What haven't we done that wasn't dangerous?" she gave a bitter smile. Sensing the tense atmosphere, he managed to laugh and say, "What about dinner? Is that considered dangerous?"

"With your cooking Kakashi, its more dangerous than anything I've faced." she finished with a look of mock seriousness. Kakashi pouted under his mask, and Sakura laughed. Kakashi chuckling along with her. But too soon, the light mood deflated as he thought back to the current situation.

"But Sakura…this guy has hired a bodyguard, and not a normal one either."

"Kakashi-oji, I can handle anyone, haven't I proved that already?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and continued:

"His name is Uchiha-"

"Kakashi, drive faster." he looked bewildered and slightly thrown off by her excited expression.

"Why?" he inquired.

"For sweet revenge and atonement Kakashi, revenge and atonement."

***

**Sweet revenge? Atonement? I am so awesome for thinking of those kick-ass words! Jkjk, don't wack me with a hammer. **


End file.
